Akihisa Yoshii-Red Lantern
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Akihisa Yoshii, has always had the worst luck and he has been keeping his Rage in for a long time, till one day he recives a Red power Ring, This is one of tree one shot that will laid to one big story,thats a triple cross over between Baka and Test/Death Note/Green Lantern


_**Hello**_ _ **True** **Believers and** **welcome** **too** **one** **of**_ _ **tree**_ _**one**_ _**shots that will**_ _**laid**_ **_to_ _one_ _big_** **_story_**

 _ **Also**_ _**A big**_ **_thanks_ _too_ _my_** ** _friend_** ** _J_** _ **boy44**_ **_for_ _this_ _idea_ _came_ _from_** ** _A comment_ _he_ _made_ _on_** _**one of** **my** **pics**_ _**these** **fics**_ _ **A base**_ _**of wich led to me** **creating the** **pic**_ _**this one shot**_ _**is**_ _**base off**_

 _ **I**_ _ **don't**_ _**own**_ **_nun_** _**of these,**_  
 ** _Baka and_ _Test_ _by_ _it's_ _creater_ _and_ _Red_ _Lantern_ _and_ _t_ _he_ _DC_ Univerce _of curse **DC**_ _Comics_**

 ** _on to t_ _he_ _story_**

* * *

My name is Akihisa Yoshii, I'm 18 years old, I'm 5 foot 8 inches tall, i'm in Class 3-F, and i'm considered the the Idiot among Idiots,and I'M GETTING SICK OF IT!

As i sit their a corner crying alone in the classroom, as tears down i think of my bad luck, of the mistakes and how everybody always insult my intelligence, My friends my family my teachers everybody,

"Why? Why me?" I cried to myself,"My friends, my sister, my teachers, the FFF, WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO ME?! AND WHY DO THEY ALL CALL ME AN IDIOT?!" I continue, As I try to take a deep breath, i think of everybody, and i think everytime i been called an Idiot,

 **"Idiot, Idiot,Idiot, you really are an Idiot Akihisa, Yoshii you are no doubt a genuine Idiot,"** I hard it on my head multiple times, as tears fall from my Eyes as i grind my teeth,

"DAMN IT!" I yell as i slam my fists to the ground,"WHY AM I ALWAYS TREATED THIS WAY!" I continue to yell in frustration,

Now i love and cherish and my friends but sometimes i feel like they don't appreciate me, after all i been though, ALL THE PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABUSE I GO THOUGH ON A DAILY BASIS! FIRST MY PARENTS THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME IS ALL ABOUT THEIR PARISHES DAUGHTER!

THEN MY SISTER, WHO SUPPOSEDLY HAS ALL THE GOOD GENES, AND WAS ALWAYS SEXUALLY HARASSING ME! but for a while she was the only family i had,till she won't back too America, now i'm on my own again i like it that way, but i still barley have to feed myself or pay the rant, and i barly get anything to anything to eat,

Then there's Minami,WHO BEATS THE HELL OUT OF ME OVER STUPID SHIT! but then agin she is still a good friend and Hazuki's sister, oh little Hazuki who was of a sister to me then my sister was,but Minami found someone else, same goes for Hemiji

I'm alone, angry and confuse,

then there's Yuuji, WHO'S ALWAYS TRICKING IN DOING STUPID SHIT! but despite all that he is still my best friend even if we get on each others nerves sometimes we still have good times together,

THEN THIS STUPID GODFORSAKEN SCHOOL! AND THAT OLD HAG PRINCIPLE, THEY PUNISH ME BY MAKING ME FEEL ALL THE PAIN OF MY AVATAR JUST BECAUSE I MADE SOME MISTAKES!

THEN THOSE THOSE BASTARDS IN THE FFF INQUISITION AND THEM TORTURING AND BULLING ME AND EVERYONE ELSE JUST BECAUSE THEIR JEALOUS OF EVERYBODY WHO ATTENTION FROM AND CAN'T GET LAID! I FUCKING HATE THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS!

"AHHHHH! I'M SO PISSED OFFF!" I yelled in Anger, as all of sudden a red light appears before me, as red ring emerges, as voice address me,

"Akihisa Yoshii of Earth with your rage the Red Lantern Corp offer the chance to take revenge on you Enemies by accepting this Ring" Said the Voice to me,

as the ring slip into my finger, this oath magicly to me, as i was about to say the oath, Sugawa and hi show up,

"Akihisa Yoshii! we have come to punish you for your betrayal," says Sugawa,"now any last words Yoshii?" Sugawa continues,

as i start to say the oath,

"WITH BLOOD AND RAGE OF CRIMSON RED,

RIPPED FROM A CORPSE SO FRESHLY DEAD,

TOGETHER WITH OUR HELLISH HEATE,

WE'LL BURN YOU-THAT IS YOUR FATE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as a red arura came out of me sending every FFF member around me flying knocking them all unconscious, All accept for Sugawa, who was trying to escape me,

as i was change from my school uniform to a outfit with red boots, black pants with red trim, a black shirt with the same symble that's on the ring and a red jacket with the same symble on the back and on the shoulder,and my eyes glowing red,

As Sugawa tried to accept me i stop , i create a gain hand that grabs him,

"PLEASE YOSHII DON'T KILL, ME I'M SORRY" Sugawa cries, as he bags for his life, as i create a chainsaw constract, about cut off Sugawa's head, as the chainsaw got closer too Sugawa's neck I suddenly stop the chainsaw, as my eyes turn back to normal, as Sugawa runs away,

"What am i doing?" I said as I release what i was going to do,"This is not me, i can't let my rage get the best of me, I have too control it, I have too overcome my rage, and gain control of this power" I proclaim as i'm teleported some were else in the Galaxy.

 _ **AND IT BEGINS...**_

* * *

 _ **there you have it,**_

 _ **and this idea came from my friend Jboy44 when he commented on a pic i made of Shouko as a Star Sapphire,**_

 _ **he pretty much said that Akihisa wode make a good Red Lantern becuse all the things he gos though and i agree**_

 _ **A good example of is his fic Finally Snapped anouther, good example this is Akihisa x Miharu fic Unforgotten Memory wretten by my outher friend Axeloftheflame,**_

 _ **but i also think Akihisa will also make a good Green Lantern as well because if he does have allot of Rage in him he's in control of it and that takes alot of will power, and Akihisa has showen alot of corredge before,**_

 _ **also this is one of tree one shots that will lead to one big story thats a DC/Baka and Test/Death Note triple crossover so also chack out**_

 _ **Shouko Kirisima-Star Sapphire and Light Yagami-Yellow Lantern,**_

 _ **also if your into comedy check out my other work Baka and Ed, Edd n Eddy and Dan VS. Yozora.**_

 _ **well see you later true belevers**_


End file.
